Way to the Dawn
by Posideon's Angel
Summary: Riku is one of the most attractive and confident boys in traverse town high. When a certian ebony haired puppet starts going to this new school after winter break, One of Riku's friends challenges him to a contest to see who can get this new girl to become his girlfriend. But what will Riku Do when he learns that she's more than just "the new girl"?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I was thinking about how theres barely any XionxRiku long stories and that kind of sucks for Shiku shippers like me so I decided to do one just for the hell of it. First Fic so... Please give plenty of feed back and enjoy

**I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

"Riku…". The rain was as cold as he ran through the empty streets of traverse town, desperately trying to evade her. "Riku…". It didn't matter to him that his clothes were freezing and sticking to his body, he just had to get away. "Ri..uu…" It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe as he continued down the road, deeper into the city. Just barely hanging on to consciousness, he turned in to the alley way of a vacant diner. "R…i..u…". He attempted to keep his pace and keep running, but somehow tripped over an unseen object and hurdled toward the sidewalk. He would have screamed out in pain if his skin wasn't numb thanks to the icy rain. He struggled to keep his eyes open as a shadowy figure surrounded by a bright light appeared on the sidewalk leading to the alley way he was in. "..r…uu…". The figure slowly closed the distance between them, each step faster than the last. "…kuu…". His eyes managed to make out a face, a known face, on the figure. He pushed himself up just enough to get a better glimpse of the familiar stranger. "Why.." He managed to utter with one last breath before finally collapsing and falling into a black unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Riku

Hey** guys, I'm really sorry I took so long to update this story. To be honest, i didn't think I'd get any follows or anything for this and thats why this took so long. But since I did, I guess I don't have any choice but to continue. So, I hope you enjoy**.

**None of the characters in Kingdom Hearts belong to me**

* * *

Way to the Dawn Chapter 2: Enter Riku

_"In the night lights, do you see what you dream?"_ A silver iPhone began to ring and vibrate on the edge of a wooden nightstand adjacent to a matching wooden bed.

_"All your troubles, are they all what they seem?"_

The phone's backlight began to brighten and reveal a navy blue wall with silver curtains covering the windows.

_"Look around you, then you may realize"_

A soft groan could be heard from under the blanket on the bed followed by some small movements.

_"All the creatures saw with the li-BEEP"_

"Ugh.. Hello?" A disheveled voice groggily answered with out bothering to check the caller ID.

"Riku? Dude you sound like crap." A much livelier voice replied on the other end of the line.

Riku cleared his throat and looked at hi alarm clock to check the time. "Roxas, its like four twenty in the morning and it is a Tuesday. Why are you calling me?"

Riku could hear Roxas scoff on the other end and swore he could imagine him smirking that sarcastic smirk he was known for. "You forgot what today is?" Riku's expressions changed considerably

throughout the next thirty seconds beginning with exhaustion, annoyance, confusion and finally, realization.

"OH CRAP! Kairi's end of Spring Break party is today!" Riku nearly shouted as he began to come to his senses and quicken his movements, getting out of bed and looking for something to wear.

"Heh, yeah" Roxas chuckled. "You remember when we told her that we'd be there early to help her sat up everything"

Riku shook his head as he tore through his dimly lit room, desperately trying to find a shirt and some pants to throw on. "I remember YOU saying that we'd help out" Riku retorted coldly.

Roxas chuckled again at Riku's attitude "Tomaeto, Tomaato. Just make sure you're up and ready within the next ten minutes." Roxas said. "Me and Sora are on our way over."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah." He replied as he hit the end button and set down his phone back on the night stand. "Ten minutes" he said to himself before hurrying out of his room and into the

bathroom.


End file.
